Ballade of Sparks
by The Frost King
Summary: Oneshot. One mare is depressed it's Hearts and Hooves day, but perhaps love is who you care for, not what you thrive for. Happy Hearts and Hooves day


**Ballade of Sparks** by the Frost King

_To Allison_

Electra Beats sat in the cupcake shop, a sorrow look on her face as she stared out the window, watching other ponies walk by. She forgot how long she had been sitting there, it could have been minutes or hours, but it didn't matter; her mind was still in conflict, struggling how she would confront her friends.

It was Heart's and Hooves Day, a time in which love was in the air and mares and stallions walked the streets infatuated with each other. Well, at least that's what she believed. She pushed some of her golden hair out of her eyes, sighing as she sat in the Sugarcube Corner.

"Why so blue?!" Electra jumped, the yelling in her ear startling her. She turned to see the pink earth pony with a wide grin on her face. "It's not like ponies are always blue! Except for ponies that _are_ blue, which technically they are double-blue, because"

"What are you...?" Electra frowned, the pink mare jumping excitedly as she rambled about color schemes and different shadings. Electra Beats actually wondered what was going through the mare's head.

"Did you know there is a music style called the Blues? Except it's the emotion, not the color? Though I wonder if the band was called that because it _was _blue, then the color blue-

"SHUT IT!" Electra shouted, agitated by the pink pony. "I'm upset because I got dumped the day before Hearts and Hooves Day, I'm frustrated by your constant babbling, and I'm depressed because I'm all alone! **That's** why I'm feeling blue!" She yelled at her, breathing heavily as she looked back out the window.

"Well..." the pink mare sat next to Electra, making her to scoff in discomfort. "Does he love you?" The pink mare asked, Electra looking at her in confusion.

"N-No..."

"Do you love him? Super-duper love him?"

"Well... Not any more..."

"And is he the only stallion you have cared for in your life?"

Electra wondered about this question. She had always cared for her boyfriend in the past, but was there anypony else that she cared about? There was her relatives of course, and her friends; especially her foalhood friend, Cloud Glider, since they were young she always had adventures with him. But she had grown distant with him, along with her other friends, over the years.

"I did... I suppose" Electra answered, frowning when she realized most of her life before is gone, her friends lost and now only exist in her memories. She scrapped her brain for any sign that she still had ponies that cared for her,

None came to mind.

She sighed, looking at the pink pony. "I don't think I-

"Electra!" A light-blue pegasus barged into the Sugarcube Corner, a face of fatigue as he took in a breath. "S-Sorry, I heard what happened yesterday. I hope you're okay." The stallion smiled warmly, Electra in a slight haze as she processed the situation.

"C-Cloud Glider? You still care? But I haven't even-" She stuttered, a face of awe as he shook his head calmly.

"Why wouldn't I? You're still my best friend" He smiled broadly, scratching the back of his mane. "I know today must be tough for you, I'll admit that, but..." Glider blushed furiously, chuckling nervously as he thought of what to say.

"W-Would you like to take a stroll with me? I-I heard the view from the lake is lovely- uh nice today" Glider corrected himself quickly, hoping she didn't catch that.

She looked at the pink mare, wondering if this was a sick idea of a prank. The earth pony shook her head, nudging Electra with a sincere smile.

Electra's stomach felt like butterflies as she got up, trotting next to Cloud Glider, a sweet smile on her face as she nodded to him, walking out of Sugarcube Corner with him. She looked back and mouthed 'thank you' to the pink mare, knowing she owed the earth pony.

"Ah, how I do love happy endings!" Pinkie Pie laughed, watching the couple stroll down Ponyville. "But not as much as making them!"

_Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!_

_-The Frost King_


End file.
